This invention relates to anodes and has particular reference to anodes for electrowinning cells. It is well-known to use lead anodes in electrowinning cells and in certain electrowinning cells the anodes are used in the form of thin fingers. This is particularly so in the case of anodes for electrowinning manganese where the anodes need to operate at high current densities. The use of anodes in finger form is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,198 which relates to the use of rod-like lead anodes and in particular the anode comprises the alloy 99% lead 1% silver.